User blog:Jhallen/Yet Another RP Idea!
Hello, everyone. Jhallen here, and i've got, you guessed it, an idea! Anywho, let's get started! Imagine the following scenario.. "The veil between the physical world and the spiritual world rips momentarily during the peak of a stormy Halloween night. The powers that hold the cosmos together quickly heal this rip, however- something remains. A strange realm of the mind, neither real or fiction, that both those of the physical world and the spirit world may visit." In a nutshell, this idea is a place where people can go via their minds. In a sense, it is an out-of-body experience, sort of like the D&D Familiarisation. Much like Familiarisation, the mentioned location would be 100% safe-- should two people fight in this location and one kill the other, the killed person would only suffers a slight headache as they are ejected from the strange realm and put back into their physical bodies. All in all, this is a place where people can meet others and fight with them (to the death) completely risk-free with no worries for loss of life. (Now, this part, I'm not sure about.) In theory, spirits of the deceased should also be able to manifest in such a location. These ghosts can converse, interact, have intercourse, and even fight with other visitors. Because of this, it would be within fair rights for roleplayers to be able to use their deceased characters inside of this specific location for any purpose they so desire. Want a killer to be confronted by one of his victims? Make it happen! Remember - no consequences! Getting to the realm. For living people, their state of mind inhabits a mortal vessel. Due to this, living people must undergo an out-of-body experience and leave behind their mortal vessels to visit this realm. The deceased (whom have no vessel to inhabit and simply exist because they are a state of mind), however, would have a much easier time getting to this strange realm. Ways that living people can get to this realm could greatly vary, however one of my favorite concepts is a ritual much like one practiced in the quests Lunar Diplomacy ''and ''Dream Mentor. Both of these quests involve performing rituals to visit a strange, lucid dream where you either had to fight doubts or complete tasks. This part of the idea is massively up for debate, and could use some serious feedback. A realm of the mind - a realm of possibility. This section is something i'd really like to see included in feedback - Limitations and/or powers inside of the realm. There's more to come in this section. I need your feedback! I know from the start that there are a LOT of Pros and Cons to this, maybe even more Cons than Pros. That's why I need all of the feedback and suggestions you guys can give me! Help me modify this into something fair and managable, and it might even see the light of day at some point! For feedback, i'd like to hear.. *Compatibility of idea with RS Lore. *Where this location would (actually) be, for Roleplaying purposes. *'Limitations/Freedoms of what can be done in the realm.' *The concept of using dead characters in Roleplaying via the realm. *'What to name the location.' *'Anything else that seems to come to mind! Please, do speak up- your opinion will matter.'. I ''Wouldn't ''like to hear.. *Severe negatively. Constructive criticism is fine, but don't be a total downer! *'Spam regarding similarities between this concept and the movie ''Inception. You may think you're funny by bringing it up, but you're not.' *'Any form of flaming. This sort of rule-breaking will not be tolerated, and will be dealt with swiftly.''' Other *Coming soon. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts